


catie

by lazy_lemon



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>캠프 마틸다. 닥이랑 레이랑 고양이 한 마리.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catie

그 고양이가 어디서 왔는지, 언제부터 함께 하고 있었는지 정확히 아는 이는 아무도 없었다. 어느 이들은 자신들이 첫 훈련을 나갔다 돌아왔을 때 막사에 앉아 졸고 있었다고 했고, 어느 이들은 그런 고양이가 있느냐고 반문하기도 했다. 하지만 이 캠프 마틸다의 거친 환경 속에서 작은 짐승 하나가 섞여 들었다는 것을 진지하게 신경 쓰는 이는 아무도 없었다. 대다수는 고양이의 존재 자체를 잊고 있다가 이따금 들리는 울음소리에 아아, 하고는 고개를 끄덕이고는 했다. 브라이언 역시 그런 이들 중 하나였다. 그랬었다.

“또 냐?”

군화 앞에 떨어진 검은 물체에 브라이언은 소리도 없이 한숨을 삼켰다. 브라이언을 그다지 살가운 성격이 아니었고 그런 그가 고양이에게 환심을 살 이유도 없었다. 단 한번, 무언가 정체를 알 수 없는 것을 잡아먹고 있던 녀석에게 물그릇을 놓아 준 적이 있었다. 거의 변덕에 가까운 일이었다고 늘상 떠올리고 있지만 내심으로는 정말 그러고 싶어서 그렇게 손이 나간 것이었는지도 모른다. 어쩌면 자신들보다 더 오랜 시간 쿠웨이트에 있었는지도 모를 고양이는 사람을 무서워하지도 않았다. 가까이 내밀어진 손과 낯선 그릇에도 녀석은 달아날 생각을 않고 그저 호기심 어린 눈으로 잠시 브라이언을 바라보다가는 이내 물그릇에 달려들었다.  
이 사막에서 깨끗한 것은 드물었다. 아무리 잘 정리를 해도 금세 바닥은 모래투성이가 되었고 소지품에는 뿌연 흙먼지가 들러붙었다. 그 자체로 모래더미를 만들어 버리려는 듯 모든 것에는 보얗게 모래가 붙어있었다. 그 안에서 깨끗한 것은 아이러니하게도 모래 뿐인 것 같았다. 식수통의 뚜껑을 열어놓고 잠시 방심하면 그 안에도 가느다란 흙먼지가 스미어 물이 흐려진다. 고양이에게 밀어 준 물 역시 그랬다. 막 새로 뜯은 생수가 그릇에 담기는 순간부터 탁해지기 시작해서 고양이가 양껏 마시고 물러선 자리에는 흥건하게 모래 섞인 물얼룩이 남았다. 기껏 생각해서 따라준 물이었다. 그래서, 브라이언은 그 흙얼룩이 못마땅했다.   
고양이는 사막을 그대로 닮은 모래색이었다. 검은 털이 더 어울릴 법한 녹색 눈을 하고는 그저 콧등 만이 까맣게 얼룩졌다. 그것이 언젠가 입은 상처 때문인지, 그저 털의 얼룩 때문인지 브라이언은 알지 못한다. 다만 이따금 제 주변을 맴도는 녀석이 눈에 보이면 물을 덜어 줄 뿐이었다. 그리고, 언제부터인가 군화 옆에 쥐의 시체가 채이기 시작했다. 오늘도 그러한 날들과 다를 바 없는 상황이어서, 브라이언은 얼마 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 저를 바라보는 고양이를 향해 짐짓 인상을 써 보였다. 

"캐티."

잠시 이어지던 눈싸움은 느릿한 목소리에 깨어졌다. 고양이가 잠시 어쩔 줄 모르는 듯 몸을 틀더니 몇 걸음 더 멀어진다. 하지만 얼마 가지 않고는 돌아서서 고개를 기울였다. 동시에 험비 너머로 동그란 머리가 튀어나왔다.

"너 밥시간인데 거기서 뭐하냐."

얇은 입꼬리가 매끄럽게 휘어진다. 브라이언은 저도 모르게 자세를 고쳐앉았다.

"우리 닥이랑 데이트 중이었구나. 안녕 닥, 오늘도 기분 좋은 일은 하나도 없다는 얼굴이네요. 그 잘생긴 얼굴 그렇게 굳히고 있으면 손해라니까?"  
"어쩐 일이냐?"  
"아프거나 한건 아니고 난 저 쪽에 좀 볼일이 있어서요."

레이의 손 끝을 따라가자 고양이가 여전히 이 쪽을 바라보고 있다. 캐티. 레이가 부른 낯선 이름을 머뭇머뭇 입 안에서 굴려보았다.

"닥이 뭐 먹을거라도 줬어요? 올 생각을 안하잖아. 목줄이라도 채워놓던가 해야지 이게 뭐야."

험비에 기대선 채 레이가 고양이를 바라보았다. 고양이 역시 레이를 바라본다. 경계하지도, 그렇다고 재빠르게 엉겨붙지도 않는다. 탐색의 시선이라기에는 지나치게 평온한 분위기가 모래위에 흐트러졌다. 레이가 짧게 한숨을 쉬더니 다시 한 번 입을 열었다. 

“캐티.”  
“그게 이 녀석 이름이냐?”

허리를 숙여 닥을 바라보며 레이가 크게 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"브랫이랑 같이 지었어요. 고양이니까 cat, 거기에 ie를 붙인 이름이라고요. c.a.t.i.e. 캐티. y가 아니라."

시선은 여전히 고양이에게 준 채로, 레이가 풀썩 다가앉았다. 그 조심성 없는 움직임에 흙먼지가 날아 브라이언은 반사적으로 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 사막의 낮은 언제나 뜨거워 햇빛이 정면으로 닿는 자리는 따끈하게 달구어져 있다. 험비를 향해 틀어앉은 브라이언과 달리 험비에 등을 대고 주저앉은 레이는 쏟아지는 볕을 고스란히 받으며 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 가볍게 쿵,하고. 머리가 닿는 소리가 난다. 아마도 쇳덩어리인 험비는 바닥보다 훨씬 더 달구어져 있을 것이다. 뜨겁거나, 혹은 덥기도 할 법 한데 레이는 싫은 내색 없이 고개만 틀어 다시 고양이를 바라보았다. 평소라면 동그랗게 떠져 빛날 눈이 이번만큼은 가느다랗게 찌푸러졌다.

“트럼블리 녀석이 고양이를 좋아한다는 거, 알아요? 웃기지. 지나가다가 개만 보면 쏴 죽이지를 못해서 안달하는 놈이 고양이는 좋대. 그래서는 저 놈을 주워다가 밥을 주기 시작했다니까요. 사실 쟤 입장에서는 자기가 트럼블리를 주운 걸지도 몰라. 우리보다 훨씬 전부터 여기에 있던 놈이니까."  
"네가 그걸 어찌 알아?"  
"닥은 몰랐어요? 우리가 이 마틸다에 도착해서 깨끗한 척 하는 막사에 감탄하고 있을 때 저 놈은 귀신 같이 취사반 땡보들 앞에서 아양을 떨고 있었다고. 분명 여기는 저 놈 아지트였을거야. 이 레이가 보기에 지금 쟤는 우매한 인간들이 나를 위해 놀이터도 만들어주고 먹이도 가져다 바치니 특별히 내 영역에 들어온 것을 용서해 주겠다고 생각하고 있을게 분명하다니까요. 장교들 막사도 어슬렁거리고 밤에는 험비 아래서 바스락거리기도 하고 말이죠. 야간 운전 연습하다가 저 놈 뭉개버린 줄 알고 놀란게 한 두번이 아닌걸."

타이밍 좋게, 고양이가 작게 울었다. 레이는 입술을 달싹이다 말고는 다시 고양이를 향해 얼굴을 돌렸다. 슬쩍 윙크를 하고는 혀 끝으로 녀석을 부른다. 하지만 고양이는 그 자리에서 레이를 바라 볼 뿐이었다.

"하여튼 엄청 비싸게 군다니까."

레이가 머쓱하게 웃었다.

"트럼블리 덕분에 우린 졸지에 애 하나 키우는 꼴이 되었어요. 좋다고 끌어다 놓은 놈이 챙겨야지 이상하게 뒤치닥거리는 우리 몫이라니까. 뭐, 그렇다고 저 놈이 딱히 트럼블리를 좋아하는 것도 아닌 것 같은 것이 트럼블리가 쓰다듬어주기라도 할라치면 난리도 그런 난리가 아니거든요.”

브라이언은 저도 모르게 웃어버렸다. 저 고양이는, 레이의 말에 따르면 y가 아니라 ie로 끝나는 이름을 가진 녀석은 의외로 앙칼진 구석이 있어서 멀뚱히 바라보고 있다가도 손을 내밀면 매섭게 쳐내거나 이를 드러내기 일수였다. 그럼에도 꾸준히 물어다 놓는 쥐가 의아할 정도로.

“뭘 그렇게 웃어요? 닥도 한번 물려 본거야? 근데 말이지, 또 이상하게 브랫 앞에서는 좋아 죽는단 말입니다. 분명 저 놈은 호모일거야. 암놈이면 이 레이레이의 매력을 못 알아 볼 리 없는데.”

투덜거림과 다르게 레이가 손을 내밀자 고양이가 고개를 갸웃거린다. 슬몃 브라이언 쪽을 바라보고 저 멀리도 한참을 바라보다가는 머뭇머뭇 다가와서 그 손가락 끝에 코를 가져다 대었다.

“어......!”  
“왜요, 고양이가 날 좋아하니까 이상한가?”  
“브랫을 좋아한다고, 방금.......”  
“브랫 앞에서는 아주 좋아 죽는다니까요. 이 정도는 애교도 아니야. 뒹굴고 배를 보이고 난리도 아니지. 고양이가 아니라 어디 발정난 개새끼라도 보는 기분이라고요. 뭐, 그래도 내 매력은 이런 미물들한테도 통하는거니까. 우리 대장의 호모파워에는 비교할 생각 없지만 그래도 이 놈은 날 싫어하진 않는단 말이죠. 성적 특이점을 가진 녀석이라지만 역시 내 넘치는 매력을 무시하기는 어려운가봐.”

뺨을 긁적이다가 조심조심 녀석의 머리통을 쓰다듬는다. 보통의 애완동물을 만지는 것과는 다르게, 손 끝으로 섬세하게 만지작거리자 고양이가 슬몃 눈을 감고는 목을 울렸다. 가느다란 가르릉거림. 레이의 입꼬리가 슬쩍 올라간다. 브라이언은 멍하니 그런 둘을 바라보는 수 밖에 없었다.

"고양이는 모래에다가 똥 싸는거 알아요?"  
"뭐?"  
"트럼블리가 그러는데 고양이는 모래에다가 일을 보고 덮어버린대. 우리가 화장실 가서 갈기고는 물 내리는 것 처럼. 뭐, 우리라고 다를게 없는 것이 어차피 밖에 나가면 삽 들고 땅 파서 똥싸고 묻어버리는 것은 똑같거든. 그래서 말인데 혹시 우리 캐티가 우리 아이스맨을 좋아하는건 그래서가 아닐까 싶지 않겠어요. 브랫도 시간맞춰 전략적으로 똥을 싸는 무시무시한 인간이거든. 거기가 전쟁터건 폭탄이 떨어지건 일단 요건만 주어지면 바지춤을 풀어 낼 준비가 된 군인이란 말이야. 그러니 어디선가 야간 훈련을 하다가 같은 용무로 이탈한 캐티를 만난게 아닌가 싶단 말이죠. 그렇지 않고서는 이 놈이 이렇게 매력 터지는 레이레이를 버려두고 정나미 뚝뚝 떨어지는 말 밖에 모르는 브랫에게 매달릴 이유가 없어."  
"브랫이랑 싸웠냐?"

레이가 소리도 없이 웃었다. 고양이가 조금 더 가까이 다가왔다.

"만져볼래요?"

기분 좋게 골골거리는 고양이를 향해 레이가 눈짓을 했다. 이건 아니다 싶으면서도 손이 먼저 나갔다. 여전히 레이는 고양이의 머리며 목덜미를 쓸어주고 있다. 조심스럽게 등에 손가락을 대 보았다. 생각 외로 보드라운 털이 손 끝에서 미끄러진다. 레이가 다시 한 번 웃었다. 대낮부터 손바닥만한 고양이 한마리를 사이에 두고 시커먼 남자 둘이 뭐 하는 짓인가 하면서도 등을 쓸어주는 손을 멈출 수 가 없다. 잊고 있었던 따뜻하고 보들한, 그대로 꺼질 것 같은 여린 생명이 손 아래서 일렁인다. 브라이언은 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 고양이는 여전히 얌전하게 몸을 눕히고 있다. 레이의 손가락이 닿았다 떨어지고 다시 한 번 엉겼지만 지금이라면 아무래도 좋을 것 같았다. 레이가 다시 한 번 웃었다.


End file.
